Star Wonderer
by Helena Chiara
Summary: A mysterious girl clad in white saved Nightwing one night and he's hell bent in finding out who she is and is she a threat or a friend?
1. Chapter 1 : First Encounter

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

The inky black sky is beautifully decorated with tiny sparkles of stars. Amidst the clouds, a girl is flying and dancing at the skies above. Soft giggles escaped as six bright blue diamond's dances around her. Following her twirls and spins in an easy rhythm hummed by the girl. Her long blue-black hair tied up in a high ponytail flows beautifully against her short dress of white and silver. Accompanied by the attire is a blue sapphire necklace of a crescent moon with tiny diamond stars adorned on it. It glows luminously like the girl.

Her hum and dance come into a stop as the sound of a weeping child enters her ears. Filled with worry, the girl quickly flew down to find the child. She flew down to Jump City. A place filled with modernization and steel buildings everywhere. Although she has been here for quiet some time, she will never be used to the polluted air and sound. She prefers the quiet and tranquility of the skies above, with the stars and the moon as company. Alas, her duty is much more important for her love of children is boundless.

She finally found a small boy weeping in his sleep. Probably a nightmare given by those horrible creatures the Bogeyman set free every night under the children's bed. She glides through the window effortlessly and starts humming.

"_Hush little one now, don't be afraid,_

_Starlight is here to shine your way."_

With that she produces a small light from her hands and spread it through the little boy's heart, drying his tears and a small smile while still fast asleep. The girl smiled serenely, happy that her efforts have bought him peace back in his sleep. She gives a small peck and whispers a good night to the small boy. She glides back out into the noisy atmosphere and sits on the roof to collect her thoughts. The nightmare she just collected was not pleasant. Children's imaginations are far scarier than adults somehow. She tries to shake off the images and focuses her energy to find more people in need of help when a strong wave of pain washes over her. She stands up and in a flash of light flew to find the source.

She stopped at an abandoned warehouse. Clashes of steel and gunshots loudly echoed from the inside. She glides in cautiously. Her head was telling her to get out of that warehouse and it will only bring trouble if she interfere but her heart tells her if she doesn't do something, she'll feel guilty in the end. The girl decided to hide behind some crates and take a peek.

A boy clad in a black skintight suit with a blue insignia of a bird spread across his chest is fighting off thugs far bigger than his size along and only with a staff. The staff has a soft blue electric glow at each tip end of the staff. He fought them effortlessly, jumping from one enemy to the other, knocking them down or electrocuting them till they pass out. He sported a blank expression but his blue sapphire eyes are confident that he's winning the battle.

The girl watched in awe as he dances from one opponent to the other. She thought the fight was going to end soon until he accidentally stepped on a few ropes. She gasped as the heroic boy is now dangling upside down. The thugs that were knocked down managed to get backed up and now have evil smirks on their faces.

"Not so tough are you now bird boy!" one of the thugs said menacingly while picking up a metal bat.

"Don't worry. Once I'm out I'll play with you to your hearts content, ladies," the boy said with an amused smirk.

"We're going to enjoy it now. You don't mind right?" said another thug and hits his ribs hard with a baseball bat.

The boy's face is twisted in pain but said nothing as the thugs hit him over and over. The girl couldn't take the sight any longer. In anger she storms out of the safety behind the crates.

"HEY! LOOK HERE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, gaining everyone's attention, including the boy.

"Hey look, it's another one of those weirdoes. What are ya? Bird boy's girlfriend?" with that comment all of them burst out laughing.

She waited till all of them stop laughing and with a small smile she simply says,

"Good night.. LIGHT BURST!" with that a blinding white light emits from inside her and spreads out to the entire room, hurting their eyes of every beholder on her and knocking them unconscious.

The boy managed to keep his eyes shut just in time. He can tell the burst of bright light is very powerful through closed eyes. After hearing silence for a few minutes he blink one eye open to make sure the coast is clear, only to find the girl is untying the binds on his left leg. The masked boy landed without a sound and he turn around to thank his savior but found that he is alone in the warehouse. The mysterious girl clad in white left him quietly. He ran out of the warehouse and look at the skies only to find a trail of white shimmery light slowly disappearing. He was about to make a move when his yellow communicator beeps, breaking the silence of the night.

"Cyborg to Nightwing. Anyone home? Where have you been man?!"

"Nightwing here. I'm fine Cy. I just went out to clear my mind for a bit. Heading back to the Tower now."

"You okay man?"

He stayed silent for moment and replied quietly,

"Yeah..heading back now."

Glancing at the remnants of the white trail in the black night sky, he hopped onto his black motorcycle and sped off, the mysterious girl in his mind all the way till he reach the Tower.


	2. Chapter 2 : An Encounter to Remember

**Chapter 2: An Encounter to Remember**

He keeps an eye on her from afar, never leaving his gaze from the girl in white dancing in the clear starry night sky with six bright blue diamonds. It looks as if she's playing catch. He decided to reside at the tallest roof that night so he can watch her, study her. Trying to determine is she a threat or not but instead he finds himself shaking his head several times that night for he was staring at her. He was about to leave for the night until she suddenly stop abruptly and just floating in the sky. He watched curiously, wondering what is wrong. She flew away suddenly, the bright white shimmery line following her trail like the last time.

He starts running, jumping from one rooftop building to another, trying to catch up with her speed. He was running out of breath when she stopped in front of an orphanage. She glides through the stoned wall like a ghost, unaware that someone have been keeping an eye on her for a few nights. He knows what she is doing in there. She aids children having nightmares and putting them into a peaceful sleep with a warm glow of light she produces from her hands. He doesn't know further than that from his power of observation. He sits at the rooftop, waiting for her to come out and rest.

Inside the orphanage, the girl in white is just about to leave when one the diamonds accompanying her floats in her way. She looked at it questioningly, trying to decipher what was wrong. She looked through the window and saw nothing.

"There's nothing out there. Honestly, you're being paranoid these past few nights you know," she whispers quietly, trying her best not to wake the entire room filled with children fast asleep.

She glides back out and sits silently at the rooftop of the orphanage. Catching her breath and collecting her thoughts over the nightmare she had just witnessed. Losing both parents never ends well in a life of a child. The nightmare wasn't caused by the goons Bogeyman sent. It was from the sea of memories. Those are far harder to digest and it felt too private but it is her duty to put them at ease in their sleep at least. A heavy sigh escaped and wished she had something to drink to clear her dry throat. She was about the take her leave when all six of her diamonds blinked alarmingly at a shadowed spot in the rooftop.

'_It must be one of Bogey's little minions_'. She thought to herself in a defense stance. So far she has outsmarted most ambushes plotted by those dumb little creatures resembling like lawn gnomes and she doesn't plan to lose yet. With a nod, the six bright blue diamonds surrounded the figure and shine the brightest light to reveal the thing hiding in the shadows.

He shields his eyes and cursed at himself for not being careful. He tries to look past the bright light and saw the girl approaching him cautiously. _Time to make a good impression_, his mind echoes.

"I don't want any trouble. I just want to thank you," he says slowly, his eyes trying to adjust the bright light to see her clearly. No reply came, so he pressed on to let her no he is no threat.

"My name is Nightwing and you saved me from that warehouse a few nights ago. I'm not here to attack you or want anything from you. I just want to say thanks."

After a few seconds, the bright lights emitting from the diamonds dimmed and the girl clad in white stands between the six of it, making it look like diamond wings. He kept his eyes on her, a blank expression etched on her face turned softer as she offers a smile at him. He couldn't help but smile back, captivated by her otherworldly beauty. He's sure she's not from this world.

"Nightwing. Such a fitting name for a dweller of the night." she nods and offers her right hand. They shook in silence; their eyes never leave each other's gaze.

"My name is Starlight and I have never thought you would search for me just to show your gratitude. The world isn't so cruel after all," she smiled a little wide.

Nightwing couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Nodding at how true those words were. He sat at the edge of the roof, inviting her to join him. He can see a hesitant look in her eyes. He can only offer a smile to ensure her he meant no harm.

Starlight finally decided to sit next to him. She's still feeling a little tired and is curious about this new person that enters her life unexpectedly. It never crossed her mind that he would look for her but deep in her heart she felt happy that her efforts paid off. Could this be her chance to be normal again? She has so many things to ask, curiosity bursting inside her but she don't even know where to start. She resigned and sits silently, feeling the cool summer breeze.

Usually silence is his company but from the corner of his eye he can't help but studies her closely. Her long blue-black hair seems to glow a little under the moonlight. Her short dress of white, silver and something transparent gives an enchanting look to her. Like a fairy you can see out of a story book. The crescent moon necklace radiates a warm glow at her neck. Everything about her seems to glow. He tries to distract himself by raking his brain for a conversation.

"So..what are you?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to hurt her feelings or go in too deep.

"I'm a star wonderer. I collect nightmares and replace them with good ones. My duty is to protect the hopes and dreams of humanity. Showing them the right way, lifting their spirits up when they feel they are at the lowest and.."

"..the light at the end of the tunnel. I thought that was just a saying," Nightwing finishes her sentence. His face filled with wonder.

"Oh no. It is sort of our motto. Our way of life," she says shyly.

"Our? You mean there's more than one?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. There are lots out there in the world working for Nyx, Goddess of the night. I'm situated here at the moment."

"If I never had adventures on different dimensions, I wouldn't have believed in a word you said,"

At that she looked down sadly. Feeling a little sad that a chance to have a friend is seeping away.

"But I had adventures in different dimensions and even seen gods before, so I'm happy to be of your acquaintance," he holds out his right hand to her with a brilliant smile that reach his blue eyes.

She accepts it happily and their hands stay that way for a little longer. Their eyes meeting each other again, holding a long gaze. Starlight wanted to say something when a small beeping sound broke their moment.

"Sorry. I better take this," with that he holds out a small yellow communicator.

A female voice came out urgently.

"Nightwing! Zatanna here, there's break in at Tanaka Inc. The building is nearby your location. The other Titans are on their way."

"Got it. He won't get away," he says confidently, jumping of the roof and landed perfectly on his black motorcycle.

Starlight doesn't know what to do or how to respond. She wants to help but afraid if she might slow him down. She watched quietly from the side road. Still debating to follow or leave.

"You know..I could use assistance. If you have time of course," he gives a playful smirk.

She felt happy for some reason, happy that she is needed. _Weird._ Her mind whispered but shakes her head with a smile.

"Lead the way then.."


	3. Chapter 3 : A New Titan

_If you have reached this chapter, I am thankful that you take the time to read my first fanfic. What drives me to write this is because I just recently re-watch Teen Titans and still fangirled to Robin. It grew even bigger when I was playing DC's latest game in XBOX 360, Injustice: Gods Among Us. I play as Nightwing so much my lil bro thinks im crazy in love with a character. _

_So that's it on my end. I will try my best to keep writing better and better. Your reviews are much appreciated so please tell me what you think or what I can improve in. Thanks again._

It was actually hard to keep up with Nightwing. And I'm the one flying not him. He navigates through the road in high speed with such ease. I on the other hand had to keep watch where am I going or the next thing I know I might made a face plant on a truck.

I was just about to ask how far the break in site is when I see an explosion coming from a tall building. Screams of terror enters my head that made me dizzy for a second. It fuelled me to fly faster and way ahead of Nightwing to save the innocent screams.

As soon as i reach the building, the screams are far louder and the aura of fear is everywhere. I have no idea how to calm them all down at once. In fact, i don't even know what to do. I have never been in this position before.

At the front steps of the building, a big, bulky man made out of rocks was creating even more panic throwing big rocks everywhere. I can only stare at this strange being, unsure of what to do.

But it was a bad choice just floating in the middle of the scene for the being finally noticed me. With a big smirk, the being threw a big rock in my way. I'm too shock and scared to even move. I just closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to hit me.

There was a loud crash in front of me. Weird..I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes slowly, to find the ribbon on my dress glows and became a shield around me. I stare in awe, touching it. It's warm like energy is flowing through it. My star jewels, all 6 of them gather around me, as if giving me encouragement to fight back. _Fight back!_ A tiny voice said to me, getting louder by the minute like the loud pound in my heart.

What am I doing just floating like this? I don't need saving. I do the saving. I never explored my abilities to the fullest but this is a good as time as any to find out more.

I take my battle stance. Strong waves of Energy filling in my veins. My Star Jewels around me, ready to assist.

"You have to do better than that to put me down." I yell challengingly.

That seems to piss it off. Good. Getting its attention is important right now since there are still people running about trying to escape. The rock being shook the ground and carries an even bigger rock, hurtling at my way easily.

The tip of my fingers buzz with energy, with a deep breath, i joined my hands together as if it came naturally, targeted at the incoming obstacle.

"Light Blast!" I said loudly, overcoming with energy and a strong beam of light shoots out from my palms and destroys the rock in pieces.

I stare at it for a minute. Trying to register what just happened. Then I broke into a smile, realizing what I just did. Now I'm starting to be even more curious what else I can do. I smile widely at the rocky being. A look of anger etched on it.

"That's it?" I mock with a smirk.

This made it angry even more. Instead of throwing more rocks, the thing starts throwing people at me. Instantly, without knowing why I look at my Star Jewels.

"Catch them now!" I instruct with a heartbeat.

Feeling slightly strange I did something I have never done before again. But it seems to work. The 6 of the jewels busy carrying the people to safety each one. I never knew Star Jewels can do anything. I thought those things just follow me around. This gives me the chance to inch in closer and defeat that thing!

Another strange thing happened. With the speed of light I was already in front of that thing. Without hesitating I did another Light Blast. With the close proximity, the thing staggered back. I readied myself if it decided to bounce back but felt relief as that rocky being blacked out.

I sit on the ground. Trying to catch my breath and register what just happened. I defeated a something that's ten times bigger than me. I have powers that can actually do more than just putting people to sleep and give them good dreams. My Star Jewels also has abilities and apparently the ribbon tied to my dress is alive too. Sure...nothing weird about that.

A bubble of laughter is at my throat. It was both terrifying and exhilarating. I turned back to see a group of people surrounding me. Actually..they don't dress like normal people. I mean, one of them looks like a robot. Another has green skin. A girl with pink hair stands next to a girl in a blue hood. A magician girl and a boy in a yellow and red costume at my right. All with curiosity etched on their faces. I felt my cheeks burn for some reason. I've never had people paying attention to me in awhile. Not in a big group like this.

I only stare back, not knowing how to react or what to say. I just smile and hear someone clearing his throat behind them. All of them turned back and make way. I feel a little happy for some reason because it's Nightwing. I mean at least I know him. Wait a minute. These teens looked familiar.

"If all of you are finally done staring, let me introduce you who this is. Titans, meet Starlight. Starlight..meet the Teen Titans," Nightwing puts his arms on my shoulder to assure me that they are no threat.

I gulped. The Teen Titans. I have never seen them really up close. Usually I avoid the places where there's trouble. Though after what just happened, I feel stupid for avoiding it in the first place.

"Urm..Hi. N-nice to meet you," I stutter for a bit. I have never been in contact with people in awhile. I hope my conversation skills aren't going bad.

"Guys stop staring at her. Its rude. Sorry, they're much noisier once you get to know them. I'm Zatanna by the way." She shakes hands with me. An aura of mystery around her. She dresses like a magician in a stage show.

"That's because she defeated Cinderblock on her own which is wicked cool! I'm Beast Boy but everyone calls me BB. Do you like video games?" The boy with the green skin speaks in a happy tone. The aura of joy surrounding him.

"Dude, that's not how you welcome a girl. Sorry, he's the goofy one. And I'm the smart one. The name's Cyborg. As you can see I'm half man and mostly machine," another big smile on him. I feel a warm aura of family emitting from this tanned skin. Such an inviting feeling.

"Jinx. J.I.N.X. Uhh..good job," the girl with oddly pretty pink hair replied short. An aura of guard apparent not only in her but on her face and body language. I wonder why.

"She's just in a bad mood for not getting a little action tonight. Don't worry honey. I'll give ya some later. Im Kid Flash but not so kid anymore believe me." A look of mischief on the boy dressed in red and yellow. Both of them are so easy to read that I don't need auras. But maybe that's too early to tell.

And the last one is the blue hooded girl. Everyone turned to her, expecting her to talk. I just realized I was anticipating just that too. I can't see a hint of aura around her. I felt..Nothing. How strange.

She heaves a silent sigh and said 'Hi' silently. Not a name. Not a single introduction. Does she not like me?

"That's Raven. She doesn't talk much but she's still an important member of the team." Nightwing explained for her. I nod and gave a small smile to all of them.

"Well my turn. I'm Starlight. I just moved here and well..I hope I'm not getting in the way." I bow a little and smile. I really don't know what to say. I've never gone through this before.

They all looked at me in awe. Well, all except Raven. Beast Boy broke the silence telling how amazing I defeated Cinderblock by myself and soon all of them bombard me with questions. I was too astounded to even answer a single one. All of them are curious about me! But I'm not able to answer all of them at once.

Luckily Nightwing noticed my plight and with a look of authority he looked at all of them and asked them to go home for the night. Raven was the fastest to leave. The rest left with reluctance and hoped to see me again soon.

Cyborg was the one still standing next to Nightwing. He hands him the yellow communicator similar to the one Nightwing use. Then with an inviting smile, Nightwing handed it to me. His palm open, ready for me to accept it. I looked at him questioningly, unsure what's going on.

"This is the Titans Communicator. Those who have these are our allies. And I'm damn sure so are you." Cyborg says with a confident nod.

"We would like you to join us since you're in this area. You're invited to live with us at the Titans Tower. To be part of the team with me as the leader. But of course it's an open invitation. You are to free decline..-"

"Yes. Yes, I accept your offer." I answered before he finishes.

Both of them looked at me open mouthed. Maybe I did answer too quickly. My cheeks burned and look down, stammering.

"It's just..I don't have a home so..it's nice of you to accept me. But it's okay if you don't..-"

"No, no. We're just shocked how enthusiastic you are joining us," Nightwing said with a smile. He looked as if he wanted to ask more but just continued to smile at me.

I can feel a small blush creeping again. What is wrong with me?

"Oh yeah! A reason to throw a paaaartaaay! We're gonna have a blast!" Cyborg exclaims at me excitedly. I laughed at his enthusiasm. He took out his communicator..

"Yo BB! It's time to PARTY!" And starts jabbering away to his car.

I noticed Nightwing got closer and looked up to see his face close to mine. I looked away to hide my burning cheeks. He chuckled and holds out his hand.

"Shall we? I hope you like riding fast," he said with an amused smile.

I take his hand and ready to go home.


End file.
